A Very Victorious Christmas
by chman21
Summary: Trina  like always  is being a selfish brat this holiday, so three magical spirits transport her to her past, present, and future.


**A**

**Very Victorious**

**Christmas**

**Chapter 1**

Principal Eichman came on the PA and said "Have a safe and happy holiday everyone, and Miss Miller, I'd like my watch back." Beck came up to Tori and asked "So, what are you doing for Christmas?" "Oh, my parents are visiting relatives this year, so it's just me and Trina."

"And that's bad." "You don't know my sister, during the holidays she tends to get worse than usual." "Is that even possible?"

"She's just all selfish and stuck up during the holiday season." "Just like any other time of the year." Tori chuckled and asked "So, what are you doing for Christmas?"

"Spending it with me" Jade said as she came up to her. "Actually, I'm going to have a barbeque this year, do you want to come?" "Sure, who's all coming?"

"You, me, Jade, Cat, Andre, and Robbie." "Cool." "Oh, why does she have to come?"

"Come on Jade, it's Christmas." "Ok, fine, but I am not happy" she took a sip of her coffee and said "I'll be going now." She then left.

"So, what do you want for Christmas?" "Oh, there are these new shoes that I've been dying for, but I probably won't get them." "Why not?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure my parents aren't looking to buy them and Trina has never given me a Christmas present." "Well that stinks." "Tell me about it."

**Chapter 2**

Tori was just watching TV on Christmas Eve when Trina came home carrying four shopping bags and wearing a pink cat on her head. "Hey Tori." "What is it?" "

Check out this new hat I bought." "Yeah, I see the hat." "I bought this at the mall, but it is pure chaos there with all those Christmas shoppers out there, I had to shove a little boy out of my way to get this hat."

"You know Trina, you could learn to be more considerate for people." "Yeah, I could, but I don't want to." She took the remote from Tori and changed the channel.

"Hey, I was watching that." "Not anymore. Hey look, Seattle Beat is on, the people on that show are so famous. One day, I'll be famous and the world will have to give me their attention, it's going to be nice." "Yeah, in a million years."

"What was that?" "Nothing. So Trina, I was thinking, maybe, this year, we could exchange gifts." "Yeah, but here's the thing, I don't like giving gifts."

"But you don't mind receiving them." "Well, I am the most talented girl in the world." "I don't have time for this, I have to go."

"Go where?" "I took a job volunteering at the homeless shelter this Christmas, do you want to come with me?" "I would, but that would require work."

"Forget it Trina, you are the most selfish person I met." Tori then left the house disappointed in her sister. "Whatever."

Trina then continued watching TV.

**Chapter 3**

Trina was in her bed sleeping wearing a pink night gown and pink fuzzy slippers when all of the sudden a slouched over old lady that somewhat resembled Tori with wrinkles on her face, gray hair in a bun, a golden halo over head, golden angle wings, wearing a long white gown, pink glasses on a chain, carrying a wooden cane came walking out of the closet. "Trina" she said. She then poked her with her cane as Trina woke up.

"Granny, is that you?" "Yes sweetheart." "I can't believe it, I haven't seen you since you-" "Died, I know, but I came here tonight to tell you something very important."

"What is it?" She sat down next to her on her bed. "Listen honey, I love you, but let's face it, you are a selfish diva."

"I am not!" "Now dear, look around you, you've got a million pictures of yourself on your bedrooms walls." "So?"

"I don't like this Trina, I don't like it one bit, and it's time you've changed."

"Change my outfit?" "No, change your ways, you will be visited by three ghosts, expect the first ghost to come at eleven, now, will you excuse, I've got a hot date with Shakespeare tonight, I'm coming William!"

Her grandmother then walked back into the closet. Trina started to get worried, was her grandmother telling the truth about the ghosts or was she just bluffing. Trina did not think about that and went back to sleep.

**Chapter 4**

Trina was sound asleep when the numbers on her clock changed from ten fifty-nine to eleven o'clock. Suddenly, Trina heard a voice, a voice that she had heard on the radio many times that said "Trina." She woke up to see Justin Bieber in a white tuxedo sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Oh my gosh, you're Justin Bieber, I can't believe it, I listen to you all the time, what are you doing here!" "I'm not Justin Bieber, we've all taken the forms of your favorite singers to help you understand it better, I am the Ghost of Christmas Past." "Oh, well I don't want an autograph from the Ghost of Christmas Past."

"Follow me, it's time to go." "Go where?" "The past, I am the Ghost of Christmas Past, it's right in my name."

"Oh, right." "Just come on." Trina followed the spirit out of her room.

She found herself in a house with brown wallpaper a blue sofa and a wooden coffee table. "This isn't my house." "Actually it is, twelve years ago."

"That's right, we used to live in Vermont before living in Hollywood." "Yes, and look." She turned over and saw her parents and her grandmother sitting down with two black haired girls opening presents.

"There's my grandmother and look there's me. I remember this Christmas." "Yes, see how happy you were back then, you were a lovely little girl and not a spoiled brat." The young Trina opened up her next gift to find a white tape recorder with a microphone attached to it.

"All right, just what I wanted, thank you mom and dad." "You're welcome sweetheart." "How about you sing something for us?" Trina's grandmother suggested.

"Well all right." "We better get out of here." "Why?"

:"Oh, no reason." Trina walked out with the spirit and found herself back in her own bed.

**Chapter 5**

Trina woke up at midnight and to her surprise she found Taylor Swift wearing a short red dress and black high heels standing beside her. "Taylor Swift, is that you?" "No, I am the Ghost of Christmas Present."

"Oh good, where is it?" "No, no, not that kind of present, present, you now, like today." "Oh right, that kind of present."

"Just follow me." Trina followed the spirit until she found herself in a crowded room with a ton of people wearing dirty wrinkled clothing waiting in line for soup. "What is this place?"

"This is the homeless shelter." "Whoa, I feel so bad for these people, they don't have anything." "Aren't you the one who refused to volunteer here?"

"Yeah, I said that, but I didn't know it was this bad here." "Well you should have thought of that before." Trina then saw Tori standing on a stage with a microphone.

"Oh look, there's Tori." "Hi, I would like to sing a little song here, my friend Andre wrote it and it's an amazing song, here it goes. You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action you're never going to fade you'll be the main attraction, not a fancy, just remember me, when I make it shine. 'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination, tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination, not a fantasy, just a remember me, when I make it shine!" Everybody in the crowd then clapped.

"You see, these people may have nothing, but your sister seems to find a way to make them feel better." "I guess she does." "If you just took some time to volunteer you could experience the feeling of helping people, like she feels, now come on, I have something else I want you to see."

Trina followed the spirit out of the room.

**Chapter 6**

Trina stood at a silver R.V. "I remember this, this is that crazy R.V. I got locked up in." "Yes, and look."

Taylor turned Trina around to show Tori and her friends having a barbeque with Beck. "They're having a barbeque." "Yes."

"Well how come they didn't invite me?" "Because you're no fun to be around with." Trina saw them laughing.

"They seem to be having a good time." Tori spoke "Beck, I'd just like to thank you for inviting me here, I really needed to get away from Trina." "What?"

Rex spoke "I'm glad I don't live with that monster." "Rex!" Robbie said. "Well it's true."

"You're probably right." Beck spoke "She has got to be the most selfish person on Earth." "Totally" Cat agreed.

Jade took a sip of her coffee and said "And does she actually think she's going to be a famous singer?" "She must be deranged" Robbie said. Andre spoke "She sings like a starving walrus."

Cat spoke "One time when my family was at the zoo my brother got trapped in cage with a walrus." Everybody looked at her oddly. "I can't believe this, they were making fun of me and trashing my singing!"

"Well could you blame them, if I were them I would do it too." "But everyone knows I'm awesome." "Trina, you may think you're awesome, but you're really self-centered."

Taylor started to walk away. "Wait, where are you going?" "I'm leaving, our journey has ended."

"But wait!" Before Trina could stop her she was gone.

**Chapter 7**

Trina turned around and saw Celine Dion wearing a black morning gown. "Celine Dion?" "No, I am the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come."

"Is that fancy talk for future." "You catch on quickly." "No need for the sarcasm."

"Right, just follow me." "Are you going to talk me on a cruise ship with Leonard DiCaprio's arms around me?" "Every time, it's always the same question."

Trina followed her until they were at a church with many people dressed up. "We're at a wedding, I think I'm going to cry, because you know, love can touch us one time and last for a-" "Trina."

"Right, sorry." "Today's date is December 25th, also know as Christmas Day." "A wedding on Christmas, that sounds lovely."

The organ started up and Trina saw Tori walking down the aisle in a wedding dress carrying a bouquet. "This is Tori's wedding, she looks no beautiful, but who's her husband?" Celine turned Trina around and she was Beck at the end of the aisle in a tuxedo.

"Beck, Tori's marrying Beck, but I thought he was dating Jade?" "Not anymore, you see, at their senior prom Beck dumped Jade for Tori." "Oh, but I never knew Tori liked Beck like that."

"Trina, you've really got to get out more." Trina looked around but could not see herself anywhere at the wedding. "Where I am?"

"You weren't invited." "I wasn't invited, she didn't invite her own sister to her own wedding." "Well maybe if you were a little nicer to her he would have gotten invited, but you didn't."

"Wait a minute, if I'm not here, then who did she get to be her maid of honor?" Celine turned Trina around and she saw Jade in a maid of honor dress with an angry look on her face. "Jade, Jade, she chose her fiancé's ex-girlfriend to be her maid of honor over me!"

"Says a lot doesn't it?" Toru finally reached the end of the aisle as Trina started screaming at her "How dare you not invite your only sister to your wedding, I have half a mind to-" "She can't hear you."

"She can't hear me?" "No, you can only listen to them, now come on." "Where are we going?"

"I want to show you your golden years." Trina followed Celine Dion out of the place.

**Chapter 8**

Trina found herself in the room of a nursing home. She saw an old lady with short gray hair lying in bed. "Where are we?" "We're at the nursing home."

"Who's that in the bed over there?" "That's you." "That's me?"

"Yes, this is where you ended up." Trina looked at her fingers. "Where's my wedding ring?"

"You've never been married." "I've never been married?" "Nope, no man could stand your snobbish behavior."

Suddenly, a little girl with blonde pigtails wearing a girl scout uniform walked into the room. "Hello Miss Vega." She then coughed violently.

"I brought you some of my mom's Christmas cookies." "I hate Christmas, now get out of here you make me sick!" The future Trina then waved her cane in the air as the little girl ran away in fear.

"Oh my gosh, I'm awful." "And it only gets worse from here, I have one more thing to show you." Trina followed Celine out yet again.

**Chapter 9**

Celine and Trina were standing in a room with many empty chairs and a brown coffin on a small platform. "Where are we?" Trina asked. "This is your funeral."

"My funeral, there's no one here." "Oh yes there is." She pointed to Tori and Beck who were both wearing black and were the only ones at the funeral.

Since they were in the future they were both elderly. "I'm glad Trina's finally dead" Tori said. "Yeah I know, she was the worst person I ever met, and that's coming from a man who dated Jade."

"Let's get out of here." Tori and Beck then got up and left. "This is how my future is going to be, I'm going to die old, cranky, alone, and bitter?"

"Well it's your fault, but it's not too late to change it." "Ok, fine, I'll change, just get out of here, I'll change, I'll change!"

**Chapter 10**

Trina woke up safely in her own bed. "I hope it's not too late." Trina walked over to her window and saw Sinjin walking on the street.

"Hey, Sinjin, what day is it!" "Today, well it's Christmas today." "Yes, it's not too late. Sinjin, you know those pink high heels in the mall window?"

"Yeah." She then threw down her credit card and said "Go buy them, and when you do, there might be a little something in it for toy." She then pointed to her lip.

"I'm on it!" Sinjin started running to the mall. Tori woke up and found Trina standing by the tree saying "Merry Christmas!" "Merry Christmas Trina."

"I got you something." "Really?" "Yeah, open it up."

Trina handed Tori a big bag as she opened it up and found the shoes that she wanted. "These are the shoes I wanted, thank you Trina." "You're welcome."

"But how did you know I wanted these?" "Please Tori, I'm your sister, I read your diary." "You read my diary, well I don't care, thank you anyway."

"You're welcome." "Oh Trina." "Yeah."

"Beck invited to a barbeque he's having today, do you want to go?" "Sure, I'm always up for a barbeque and do you think we could stop by the homeless shelter later?" "Sure, why not."

"Thank you, and please can I be your maid of honor when you and Beck get married." "What?" "Nothing."

Tori and Trina later went to Beck's R.V. "Hey guys." "Hey Tori."

"I hope you don't mind, but I brought my sister along." "Hey." "Well, I guess she can stay" Robbie said.

"Great." Tori and Trina then sat down. Beck later served them some ribs he cooked.

"I am loving these ribbons" Andrew said. "They're really good" Tori said. "Well I'm glad you like them."

"You know what, this turned out to be a pretty great Christmas" Trina said. "It did" everybody agreed. Rex then spoke up and said "God bless us, everyone."

**Note: **Victoria Justice played a duel rule in this episode as Tori Vega and her grandmother.


End file.
